List of Scratchpad ideas: Arthur
Ideas for television broadcasts and VHS/DVD releases of Arthur. Broadcasts *On Season 1–2 reruns from 1997–2000, the National Endowment for Children's Educational Television and The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations remain as underwriters, even after Polaroid's departure in 1998 and Post Alpha-Bits joining the show in 1999. *The U.S. Department of Education is not an underwriter for Seasons 1–3 until after Season 5 begins. As a result, the "Viewers Like You" tag without "Thank You" remains on the show until at least late 2000, when Lego becomes an underwriter, replacing Baby Gap. VHS & DVD Season 1 (1997; Buena Vista Home Video) VHS Opening: #Green Warnings (1991) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1989-1998) #Coming Soon to Theaters #The Little Mermaid Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview #Peter Pan Preview #Hercules Preview #Feature Program (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) #Arthur Intro VHS Closing: #End Credits (Season 1 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Check out Arthur on-line: www.pbs.org" (Season 1 Version) #"Arthur books at your local library" (Season 1 Version) Seasons 1–2 (1998; Buena Vista Home Video) VHS Opening: #Green Warnings (1997) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1998-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters #A Bug's Life Teaser Trailer #Now Available to Own on Videocassette #Winnie the Pooh Video Promo (1998-2000) #Spot Video Promo (1998-2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promo (1998) #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette #Kiki's Delivery Service Preview #Summer of the Monkeys Preview #Feature Program (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) #Arthur Intro VHS Closing: #End Credits (Season 2 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Check out Arthur on-line: www.pbs.org" (Season 1 Version) #"Arthur books at your local library" (Season 1 Version) Seasons 1–2 (1999; Buena Vista Home Video) Opening: #Green Warnings (1997) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1998-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Tarzan Teaser Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Preview #Alice in Wonderland & Robin Hood Preview #Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview #The Great Mouse Detective Preview #Disney Channel Logo #Playhouse Disney Commercial #Feature Program (from Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All) #Arthur Intro Closing: #End Credits (Season 2 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 2 Version) Seasons 1–3 (1999; Buena Vista Home Video) Opening: #Green Warnings (1997) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1998-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters #The Tigger Movie Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette #The Fox and the Hound Preview #Now Available to Own on Videocassette #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview #Pinocchio: 60th Anniversary Edition Preview #Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview #Disney Channel Logo #Playhouse Disney Commercial #Disney.com Promo #Feature Program (from Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom) #Arthur Intro Closing: #End Credits (Season 3 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 3 Version) Seasons 1–4 (2000; Buena Vista Home Video) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1998-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters #102 Dalmatians Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #The Tigger Movie Preview #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview #Fantasia 2000 Preview #Toy Story 2 Preview #Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Promo (summer 2000) #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #End Credits (Season 4 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 3 Version) Seasons 1–4 (2001; Buena Vista Home Video) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Buena Vista Home Video Logo (1998-2002) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Atlantis: The Lost Empire Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition Preview #The Emperor's New Groove Preview #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #End Credits (Season 4 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 4 Version) Seasons 1–5 (2001; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Return to Never Land Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #Atlantis: The Lost Empire Preview #Peter Pan: Special Edition Preview #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #End Credits (Season 5 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 5 Version) Seasons 1–6 (2002; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Treasure Planet Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition Preview #Lilo & Stitch Preview #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Seasons 6–7 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 Version) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo Seasons 1–6 (early 2003; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2000) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Finding Nemo Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #The Lion King: Special Editon Preview #Atlantis: Milo's Return Preview #Stitch! The Movie Preview #Treasure Planet Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 6–7 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 Version; with Seasons 1–5 theme song) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo Seasons 1–6 (late 2003; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2003) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Brother Bear Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #Finding Nemo Preview #George of the Jungle 2 Preview #The Lion King 1½ Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 6–7 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 Version; with Seasons 1–5 theme song) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo Seasons 1–6 (early 2004; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2003) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Home on the Range Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD #Aladdin: Platinum Editon Preview #Brother Bear Preview #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Special Edition Preview #Feature Program (2000 version) #Arthur Intro Closing: #"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 6 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 Version; with Seasons 1–5 theme song) #Cinar Logo #WGBH Logo Seasons 1–7 (late 2004; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Opening: *Navy Blue Warnings (2003) *Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) *Coming Soon to Theaters *Pooh's Heffalump Movie Trailer *Coming Soon to Own on DVD & Video *Bambi: Platinum Editon Preview *Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition Preview *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Preview *Feature Program (2000 version) *Arthur Intro Closing: *"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 6 Version) *End Credits (Season 7 Version) *Cinar Logo *WGBH Logo Seasons 1–7 (early 2005; Walt Disney Home Entertainment) VHS Opening: #Navy Blue Warnings (2003) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Chicken Little Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on DVD & Video #Cinderella: Platinum Editon Preview #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Preview #The Incredibles Preview #DVD Menu #Disney DVD Logo (2001-2006) #Arthur Intro VHS Closing: *"Visit Arthur on-line/Check out the library" (Season 6 Version) *End Credits (Season 7 Version) *Cinar Logo *WGBH Logo All of the following shown below are only DVD ideas. Seasons 1–8 (October 2005) Previews: *Cars *Open Season *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Lady and the Tramp: 50th Anniversary Platinum Editon *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild Seasons 1–8 (October 2006) Previews: *Ratatouille *Surf's Up *Peter Pan: Platinum Edition Season 9 (November 2007) Previews: *Horton Hears a Who! *WALL-E *Kung Fu Panda *101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition Season 10 (June 2008) Previews: *Bolt *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition Seasons 11 (November 2008) Previews: *Up *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Monsters vs. Aliens *Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary Platinum Edition Season 12 (2009) Previews: *Toy Story 3 *Shrek Forever After *Despicable Me *Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition Season 13 (2010) Previews: *Cars 2 *Rango *Rio *Hop *The Smurfs *Bambi: Diamond Edition *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Scratchpad ideas Category:VHS Category:DVD